


This Charming Man

by bumkeyk (jellybeans707)



Category: SHINee
Genre: 80s, 80s AU, Alternate Universe, Band Fic, Its a very indulgent piece about kibum liking 80s goth rock and Jinki being hot and rich loooool, Kim Kibum - Freeform, Lee Jinki - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of The Smiths, Mentions of sex work, SHINee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeans707/pseuds/bumkeyk
Summary: Key is the lead singer of a cover band and Jinki is a child of a really rich buisness man. What happens when the two of them meet for the first time. This is a sample of a fic that I am currently writing and I wanted some feedback.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	This Charming Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a finished piece. I'm posting it mostly to see if anyone would be interested in the whole thing. This sample kinda starts from the middle of what I have but reading the beginning isn't necessary to understand whats happening!

"Hey. Join me for a smoke?"

Jinki looks at the boy in front of him speechless. He was even more breathtaking up close. He shakes his head yes as he walks outside with him. The boy sits on the curb as he pulls out a lighter. He passes Jinki a cigarette but he passses. He lights the cigarette and takes a swig of his beer.

"What's your name? Why are you singing here?"

Jinki sits down next to him and looks off into the night sky.

"Me? You can call me Key. And this is just something I do for fun."

He takes another drag of his cigarette and looks to the man next to him.

"Why are you here? You obviously don't belong at a place like this."

"Well I'm drunk and I hated the party I was at so I left."

Kibum looks closer at the man next to him. His hair is disheveled and his eyes are blank. The bags under his eyes make him look older, yet he couldn't be much older than Kibum.

"Well I'm an expert at that. What do you call yourself, drifter?"

Jinki looks taken back by the nickname and stares into the distance.

"I'm Jinki. I don't have a cool stage name -hic-."

Kibum puts out the cigarette and turns to him. He's baffled by this man, and yet he's intrigued by him. He should be like the men Kibum used on a regular basis but somehow he is different.

"How much longer do you think you'll be running away? Cause your hangover is gonna be hell and I'm starving."

Jinki looks over at Kibum and leaps to his feet. The velocity alone from that could send him to projectile vomit all over the street but he keeps it in.

"Let me buy you -hic- food. Its my treat."

Kibum slowly gets up and motions to his car. He realizes this boy isn't gonna make it that far. He wraps his arm around his waist and Jinki feels a shock go through his body. He tries not to shiver into the sensation but he doesn't have much control of his body as it is. Kibum helps him to the car and into the passenger seat. Kibum slips into the driver seat and pops into a cassette into the player.

" _You knew very well well what was coming next." ( The Smiths I Don't Owe You Anything, 1984)_

Jinki stopped in his tracks as the car kicked into gear. The boy next to him letting his guard down little by little. Singing the words so passionately. It was heartbreaking and yet he was breathless in the seat next to him.

"How do you sing with so much passion?"

"I've had my heart broken and my spirit broken. I'm sure that's part of it."

He grips the wheel and looks ahead, humming along to the songs. Jinki was trying his hardest not to throw up in this boys car but being drunk has its price.

"Can we pull over for a moment?"

"Hm?"

"I think I need to puke."

"Oh shit um hold on."

Kibum pulls over to the side, it's still a pretty sketchy part of town but just maybe no one is up right now. He looks around and gives Jinki a nod. Jinki didn't understand but he opened the door anyway and unleashed the contents of his stomach. Kibum was use to it by now but the noise still made him a little queasy. Jinki now was empty and nauseous, what in the world did he get himself into.

"Are you good there buddy?"

"No but I feel better."

Jinki closes the door and looks around him. He'd never seen something like this before. Apartment buildings all over, sounds of life just beyond reach. A siren blares a few blocks away. A giant dumpster inside an alley while two men talk next to it. Before Jinki can really process all he's seeing Kibum is zooming off again.

"Roll down your window."

Jinki did as asked and a wave of cool air hit him. Kibum continued to sing at his hearts content as the city passed before them. Jinki was drunk on life, never seeing such a sight in his life. He begins to laugh and sticks his head out the window, letting all his fears leave him. Kibum can hardly process what he's seeing but he keeps going on the road.

"Hey were almost there. Are you okay to walk on your own?"

Jinki isn't paying attention, too wrapped up in his own mind and thoughts.

"Ya! Earth to Jinki! Get your head back in the fucking car!"

Jinki snaps back to reality and pulls his head back in. He's a little embarrassed when he realizes what he's been doing.

"I must've looked like a real jackass doing that."

"Well were here. Can you walk at least?"

Jinki hesitates, he wants Kibum to touch him again but he knows that just being greedy.

"No I'm alright. I'm sobering up."

The diner isn't much, just a small place with a few booths and a counter. The white tiles and harsh lighting makes Jinki's head spin. He can barely concentrate on the menu, his head is pounding.

"Here. I'm sure they'll bring us some water."

Kibum hands him a bottle of aspirin, it was the first time Jinki noticed his nails were painted black. It seemed like such a harsh color for his complexion.

"You carry around aspirin?"

Jinki carefully opens the bottle and pours two out, careful not to make too much noise. The waitress comes over with water and the menus.

"Back here again aye? With a new man no less. You want the usual?"

Kibum looks unphased. His cool confidence was addictive. Jinki could hardly keep his mouth closed as he swallowed his medicine.

"What would you like sir?"

Jinki was too caught up in Kibum that he didn't even look at the menu.

"Uh I'll just have a waffle, thank you."

In the horrible lighting of this diner, Jinki can't help but memorize every detail of Kibum. His pouty lips, a soft pink to compliment their fullness. His bright eyes, reflecting the lights in their endless pools. His eyebrows even, a scar right down the end. There really isn't anyone Jinki has ever seen that has taken his breath away so effortlessly. He couldn't help but watch as the boy in front of him takes a sip of water. Watching his delicate lips touch the glass, a twinge of something in his heart. He knows this feeling all too well, jealousy. Before he could let it linger he looks away, trying not to get caught.

"Drink more water. It'll help the dehydration you're already fighting up against. Say what's with you anyway? What the fuck are you even running from?"

Jinki didn't know what to say. He didn't even understand what he was feeling or his motives. One moment he was sipping champagne at a banquet hall with his family and other business partners and the next minute he's wandering into a bar seeing Key and listening to his siren song.

"Well it doesn't matter. I'm just glad our paths crossed tonight."

Kibum reaches out his hand and lightly brushes it against Jinki's. The electricity comes back, stronger this time. Kibum and Jinki can no longer ignore what is happening here. Kibum is the first to pull away, embarrassed by the sudden feeling. Jinki lingers in the spot, hoping to feel the electricity again. The waitress walks up with their food and so he slides his hand away. The smell of fresh dough and butter hitting him and suddenly he is very aware of his empty stomach. Kibum chuckles as he watches Jinki practically drool all over his face. He picks up a fry and carefully takes a bite, hoping to tease the boy across from him. This wasn't unusual for Kibum, he usually was seducing some older man for his money anyway. Jinki is too busy tearing this poor waffle to shreds so Kibum gives up. 

"Ya. It will still be there." 

Jinki looks up at Kibum, pieces of waffle stuck to his face. He reaches for a napkin and wipes his face. 

"Ah sorry. Where are my manners." 

Jinki puts down his silverware and looks at Kibum, his mouth closing in on a french fry. He looks down again, the jealous feeling coming back. His whole face way heating up and he hoped he hadn't noticed him blushing. They eat in silence, neither one of them could form a question to ask. Jinki's mind was running wild, who was this mysterious "Key" and why is he taking care of him? Kibum was asking him the same question but he decided to let it go and take a huge bite of his burger. 

"Jinki-" 

JInki throws his head up, seeing the boy across from him making very intense and pointed eye contact with him. Hearing his name made his heart race. 

"Yes?" 

"Why this club? Telling from all this expensive shit you've had to walked a long way." 

Jinki couldn't process an answer, but tried his best to make up some bullshit. 

"Well when you're drunk time and space kinda just float away don't they?" 

Kibum leans closer to him, a fry in between his delicate fingers. 

"I know bullshit." 

Kibum slides the fry in his open lips, teasing Jinki further. He turns a beet red and looks down at the table. 

"Oh don't be that way, we're just friends sharing food." 

Kibum's tone had changed, it was sly. Like a fox slinking toward their prey, Jinki soon realized he was the prey Kibum had set his eyes on. 

"What? You're not gonna share?" 

Kibum points to his waffle and Jinki gets redder. He cuts a small piece, making no eye contact with Kibum. He holds the fork at arms length and looks at the floor. He sneaks a glance at Kibum's lips careful take the whole bite in his mouth, smirking the whole time. Kibum bursts out into laughter as Jinki gets more worked up. 

"What was that for? 

"Oh please don't act like you didn't enjoy it. I'm just having a little bit of fun."

"Well it was embarrassing."

"As embarrassing as drooling over me on stage and fighting back a hard on?" 

"I did NOT get a hard on! I don't even know or like you!" 

Kibum turns directly to Jinki and leans over until their faces are inches apart.

"But I make you curious don't I?" 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self indulgent and I hope you enjoyed  
> Edit: Currently working on this. Hopefully I’ll post the full version soon!  
> 


End file.
